Paclitaxel is a well-established antineoplastic agent which is commonly used for treating breast, lung, and ovarian cancers. In recent years, paclitaxel was successfully used as part of a drug-eluting endovascular stent for managing vascular restenosis following angioplasty. Similarly, rapamycin, a well-established immunosuppressant is used in a drug-eluting stent as an antirestenotic drug. The dual function nature of these two drugs led to our use of the term pluribioactive drugs as they exhibit at least two pharmacological functions and are expected to continue adding to their portfolio beyond two bioactivities toward being pluribioactive. An old drug with the potential of being denoted a pluribioactive agent is aspirin, which is a well-established analgesic drug which has become widely used to prevent platelet aggregation. Unfortunately, the most effective drugs for treating fungal infections have never been considered for being a pluribioactive drug. And this provided the incentive to pursue the study associated with the instant invention to demonstrate, unexpectedly, that certain antifungal drugs do exhibit at least two types of bioactivities beyond their well-established role as antifungal agents.